


OctoGOD

by QualityContent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gods AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityContent/pseuds/QualityContent
Summary: The creation goddess has been found!...Except Adrien, the god of destruction, feels that there's something off about her.





	1. The entrance of "the creation goddess"

**Author's Note:**

> The irony that I made an au of my first au, before I wrote anything for it is not lost on me.

Adrien first realized something was up when the residents of Olympus started chattering, and going to the entry point, as if to wait for someone to arrive. He made his way over, as he did so, he heard one of his fellow gods mention something that got himself excited.

"they finally found the creation goddess!"

This got his ichor pumping. His other half! They found her! He wished that he could have done so himself, but as she was given a mortal body so that she could understand the importance of her duties, and he is the god of death and destruction, there was never really a chance of the mortals doing anything else other than running for the hills, along with his other half, once he showed himself.

Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts when the gates opened, revealing Alya, the goddess of justice. She then stepped aside to reveal a girl behind her.

"here she is! The goddess of life, creation, and the soothing moon, Lila!" Exclaimed Alya.

As his fellow young gods gathered around Lila and Alya, Adrien simply stood there, staring at Lila. Something seemed... Off, about her. He couldn't quite put it down.

Was it just his nerves getting the better of him? He has been looking forward to the moment they would meet. Maybe if he goes up and talks to her, that will quell his nerves.

Adrien approaches the gods, "hello Lila, I am Adrien, the god of death, destruction, and the harsh sun." He does a light bow of respect to Lila as he does so.

"oh yes! My other half, correct? I am Lila, goddess of life, creation, and the soothing moon." Lila stared to puff her chest, as if to boast of her new title.

This struck Adrien as odd, as he expected her time in the mortal realm to teach her things such as humility. But Lila here seemed to carry a certain level of arrogance, like she's used to being at the top of the food chain.

"well Adrien, as much as I would love to get to know you better in private, we will have an eternity once we're married to do so, and these other gods were just offering to show me around." Lila looked to Rose, assumingly because she was the one to make the offer.

"yes... Of course. Besides, I have some, important business to attend to. I hope you enjoy your tour of Olympus."

"you can't join us Sunshine?" Asked Alix.

"yeah, I mean, this is your future wife here." Kim pointed out.

"afraid that my duties hardly give me much time to my self." The other gods, while a little upset, nodded their heads, agreeing that Adrien's godly duties are more time consuming than theirs. But Lila almost seemed irritated that Adrien wasn't going to be giving her attention. This simply strengthened Adrien's resolve as he then bowed again as he separate from the group of gods leading Lila on her tour.

Once the other gods were out of sight, he started to walk away with more purpose. That entire encounter did nothing to quell the unease he felt when he saw Lila. If anything, it only made it worst.

As he was lost in thought, he nearly ran by the location he has heading to, the Great Library.

The building was large and grand. Even when compared to the other buildings of Olympus. Between all the columns, there where horns, but rather than playing music, they all were pulling in words of all languages from the air it's self. Gathering the knowledge of all the worlds, as is the purpose of the Great Library.

While that could help, it would take far to long to search thru all the books to find what he needs, given he wasn't one of the gods of the mind.

No, he was here for something else. With this thought, Adrien made his way into the library.


	2. Meeting with the god in the Library

As Adrien made his way thru, he noticed all the attendances of the library. Harpies gathering the new books, tomes, and scrolls created on the platforms that connected to the horns outside, and taking them to the various other beast that were in charge of sorting the scripts into their proper place.

Adrien noticed a gathering of drakes on the ground floor and made his way over with a sigh of relief. If the drakes were gathering, it would be around the god that maintained the library.

The exact god he was looking for.

He walked up to the drakes and a man with his longish, somehow bright blue, hair tied in a ponytail his back turned to Adrien as he looked thru the books.

“I suppose a congratulations is in order?” Asked the man.

Adrien jumped back a little, also startling the drakes, when the man addressed him with out turning around. “How do you do that every time, Lucifer? You’ve said it’s not one of your powers as god of knowledge and teaching.”

Lucifer laughs as he turns around, revealing that he is wearing glasses and that he has a scar over the left side of his face. “Again Adrien, it’s something I picked up from my wife. Being aware of your surroundings is important in combat.”

“still don’t believe you on that, regardless of her position as the goddess of war. And congrats?”

Lucifer then turns to one of the drakes. “Yoshi here delivered the scroll telling of the creation goddess’s appearance. Figured you would be excited to finally meet your other half.” Lucifer turns back to Adrien, when he frowns, “are you alright?”

“what? Why would you-”

“Adrien, I’ve raised you for the last couple of decades, I know when you’re upset. Now spill.” Lucifer crossed his arms as he made this demand.

Signing, Adrien slumped and leaned against the bookcase behind him. “It’s just, I’m not sure of Lila. Something feels… Off about her.”

“oh?” Lucifer rose one of his eyebrows at this.

“I know it’s probably just paranoia and nerves talking.” Adrien started to pace, with the drakes nearby scrambling to get out of his way. “I mean, surely a god would recognize another god, whether or not they’re in mortal form. Heck, the goddess of justice is the one that found her, so she couldn’t be wrong, right?”

Lucifer brought his hand to his chin, after a moment of contemplating, he spoke. “While it does seem silly, but it is possible that Alya’s wrong.”

“what?”

“she’s young, and for a god that makes her cocky. Most young gods assume that simply because it is within their domain, that they’re not capable of making mistakes.”

Lucifer looked at Adrien and noticed that he sighed in relief when he said that.

“so, what do you think I should do?”

“I would investigate. Because whether or not Lila is the creation goddess, you currently need closure on this.” As he said this, he put one of his hands on Adrien's shoulder, and smiled reassuringly. Lucifer then quickly turned his head to the side and yelled. “SHELLY!” Then soon after, a large beast, a kraken, climbed it’s way to Lucifer over the bookshelves. It stopped near him, still hanging on the shelf. “I need you to get me the copy of ‘The Harmonious Balance’ that we have in the vault of prophecies.”

As Shelly left to retrieve the item asked of her, Adrien looked at Lucifer with wide eyes. “You always told me no one but the Titans and Fates had access to the vault!”

Lucifer turned back to Adrien and grinned. “Well then it’s a good thing the Titans like me. Besides, I never said they’re the only ones allowed access. This is my library, so everything here, is mine to see.”

Before Adrien could comment, Shelly came back with a scroll in one of her tentacles. “Thank you Shelly. Now then,” Lucifer snapped his fingers, then suddenly a paper and quill appeared next to the hand that snapped, floating in the air. Then he had one of the drakes hold open the scroll as he started to write down on the paper he summoned as he looked back and forth between the scroll and what he’s writing.

“what are you doing?”

“giving you a copy of the part of the prophecy that describes your other half.”

“and you can’t just give the scroll because..?”

“Adrien, this scroll is too important to leave the library, let alone my sight.” He then stopped writing and nodded to the drake. The drake then gave Shelly the scroll who then left with it, presumably to put it away. “As such, the best I can do is write a copy of the important bit.” Lucifer handed the scroll to Adrien. “Now go if your gut’s trying to tell you something.”

Adrien looked down at the paper given before he folded it and put it in his robe. “Thank you Lucifer, you’ve always known what to do to calm me down.”

“oh course! Happy investigating.” Lucifer turned back to tending to the tomes. “Oh wait!” He turned back to Adrien, “before you go to the mortal world to look, I would suggest going to see Alya, see what made her so sure that Lila’s the one.”

Adrien nodded his head, then waved as he left the Great Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also being posted to my Tumblr, along with the Octodad AU, which is where Lucifer is from.  
Here's the link: https://miraculously-quality-content.tumblr.com/


	3. What makes you so sure?

A humble mortal is the beginning of creation,

To subdue any inkling of temptation.

Powers and titles mean little to her respect,

Growing ones ego she shall reject.

All godly power to her is but a duty given by nature.

... Okay, that's not a lot to go off of. But there's one thing that Adrien is sure of, and that's the goddess of creation is supposed to be humble, like he thought.

Looking to Lila and the gods surrounding her, he could tell she craves their attention that they're all giving her. Which would all but prove that she's lying. But, for all he knows, this is just an act.

Adrien has always had a problem with reading people, with his only consistent interactions being with Lucifer and Asuna, and that's because they volunteered to be the ones to raise him when his father proved to be less than great at raising a god that wouldn't want to destroy the mortal world.

With this in mind, he noticed Alya leaving the group, for some reason. Perfect! Just the opportunity he needed!

Adrien snuck around the group, as not to be spotted, then headed towards Alya.

"Alya, can I have a moment?"

Alya swirled around to see Adrien, "jeez, you scared me there!" Alya brought a hand to her chest, as if to calm her heart. She took a deep breath and "sure, what do you need?"

Adrien was about to asked her what made so sure that Lila's the life goddess, when...

"Most young gods assume that simply because it's in their domain, that they're not capable of making mistakes."

Adrien realized he can't just insinuate that Alya's wrong in her judgement of Lila, gotta be subtle. "What about Lila first told you she's the creation goddess?"

Alya seemed surprised for a second, then she grinned "trying see what your future wife is like, huh?"

Adrien nearly signed in relief. She thought he was just curious, not suspicious. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Well then, I'll gladly tell you. It was because by mortal standards, she's amazing!"

Adrien raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah! Her mother's a representative of a king down there, so she was capable of getting the chance to meet and befriend many of the leaders down there, who else would be that likable besides the life goddess?"

Adrien frowned, "surely that's not why you think she's the life goddess, because she's likable."

Alya blew a raspberry, "of course not. That's just what singled her out 'there'."

Adrien raised an eyebrow at that. "'There'? What do you mean by that?"

Alya started to wave her hands. "A town near Lucitor, where Lila was staying when her magic kicked in. You should have seen it, it was crazy! The plant life there wouldn't stop growing! It was definitely experiencing the direct effects of life magic."

"really now?"

"yeah! And she also gave off a, presence, that none of the other mortals did. Now, is there anything else you need, or am I good? Because had to go to the Underworld. Apparently, a freak that bathed in blood of the young finally died, and I am needed to come up with an appropriate punishment."

"oh yes, of course! Thank you for giving me a moment of your time."

"you do realize that you are my direct superior, right? I kinda have to."

"still, thank you." Adrien bowed.

Alya waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Well, see you later! I'll let you know how the judgement goes!" Alya then runs off towards the gates.

Adrien waved her off, but once she was out of sight, he looked down in thought.

From what he gathered, it seems like what tipped Alya off was the surplus of life magic. Which meant that if he went down to the mortal world, and that town was still experiencing it's effects, then that would prove Lila's not who she says she is.

"I guess it's time to figure out once and for all if my worries are well founded. And if they are, I may even find my true other half, myself." With that said, Adrien made his way to the gates himself to go to the mortal world.


	4. Help from a Titan, and woes of a mother

“How did I completely forget the reason I wasn’t the one looking for her in the first place?”

That’s the only thing going thru Adrien’s head as he looks down at the town that Alya found Lila in.

“There’s no way for me to figure anything out without causing a panic!”

“That is quite the dilemma, isn’t it, oh god of death?”

Adrien huffed, “you ha-” Adrien turned around to the new voice, and what he saw made the ichor leave his face.

Sitting on the stone next to him was Trixx, the Titan of illusions and senses. Trixx’s hair was bright orange, a similar color to his robes, with white tips, and fox ears sticking out of the top of his head. His clawed hands sat on the stone, supporting his upper body as he leaned forward, with his tail wagging lazily behind him.

Trixx turned his violet eyes to Adrien and grinned. “So, you gonna tell me why you’re in the mortal realm, or do I have to rough you up a bit?”

Adrien gulped, “nothing bad I swear!”

Trixx groaned. “And here I was hoping you were finally going to do something stupid! Guess those impulses got beat out of you by four eyes, huh?”

As Adrien looked at him, not saying anything, Trixx looked back to the town. “Well if it’s nothing bad, then I can’t imagine getting in trouble for helping you.”

“Help me? How?”

Trixx looked back to Adrien and grinned again. He then took one of his hands, and snapped. “Like that! You’re welcome.”

Adrien looked down and noticed he was now in normal human clothes. “Wha-”

“It’s a little glamour. You can’t use any of your godly powers without breaking it, but if you’re just looking for something, then that should be fine.”

Adrien looked back to Trixx and squinted at him. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because I’ve always been one to support curiosity, especially of a god.”

“Do you even know what I’m searching for?”

“Nope, and if you’re not willing to do something stupid for it, I don’t really care.” Trixx closed his eyes and raised his shoulders at the end of his statement. “Well, I should probably get going. I’ll be sure to keep this hush-hush with the other Titans for now. Can’t imagine Tikki would be happy about this, whether or not you’re not causing trouble.”

Trixx stood up, gave Adrien a two fingered salute, then pooffed back to Olympus.

It took Adrien a minute for him to process what just happened. Once he sorted the event under “think about later”, he started to make his way down to the town.

Once Adrien got down to the town, he could see what Alya meant about the plant life going crazy.

All the buildings had vines all over them, they even covered the windows, and he could see that they were torn up near the doors, as though recently they were suddenly there, or people only recently started using doors.

The trees were massive, with roots that lifted all the nearby tiles of cement out of their places. He could also see all the flower beds were in bloom, even the ones that weren’t in season.

By all accounts, this place had definitely faced the blunt force of the life magic when his other half awoken to her potential. But that’s not what he was paying attention to.

He noticed the smaller things. Like how the flowers that weren’t in season, while in bloom, were beginning to close, as if they now realised it wasn’t their time yet. Or how the vines were drying up at the ends. Or how the trees look like the mortals were able to trim the branches to keep them “presentable”.

Not to mention he couldn’t sense any godly presence. By all accounts, it seems that the life goddess was here, but isn’t anymore.

Adrien continued to walk thru the town as he thought of what that could mean.

Was Lila really his other half? Was it really just nerves that gave him that gut feeling? Or did Adrien somehow just not like his other half?

These thought came to a halt, however, when he looks up and noticed he was in another part of town that was right by a forest.

No, calling it a forest is a disservice to it. A jungle, yes, it was a jungle. All the plant life was lush and dense, like it’s trying to keep anyone, or anything out.

But that’s not what Adrien was focused on. No, he was focused on the flower right at the edge of said jungle. A snapdragon in full bloom. Adrien may not no a lot about flowers, but considering it’s the flower that Lucifer gives Asuna every year for their anniversary, he knows this one pretty well. And he knows that this is neither the season, or location for snapdragons.

“The life goddess put this here.”

Adrien whirled his head to see a small woman standing next to him, also looking to the jungle, but she had a sad look on her face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Before Lila was the life goddess, she and my daughter, Marinette, would always clash with each other. So, once Lila was found by the gods, the town’s people decided to banish Marinette into the wood, an attempt to make sure that they are on her side.” The woman sniffed and wiped away a tear. “Once Marinette was in the wood, the plants grew so quickly, like it was accepting her, and wouldn’t let her go. We took this to mean that Lila created a prison for Marinette to stay in.” She sniffed again, “but I know this isn’t right, my daughter was the sweetest thing, always looking out for others. It’s not her fault the one person she didn’t get along with was a to be goddess.”

The woman looked to Adrien, “oh look at me, telling a stranger my misfortunes, I’m Sabine dear.”

“Uh, Adrien. It’s nice to meet you.” Adrien took one of Sabine’s hands to shake. “And I think you’re right, your daughter probably didn’t deserve this.” Adrien looked back to the jungle.

“You do? But you’ve never met her.”

“Well, I supposed I’ve always liked giving the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if she was truly bad enough to warrant this, then she, just like anyone else, would have faced proper judgement in the afterlife.

"I, uh, suppose you’re right… Wait, what are you doing?” Sabine asked this as Adrien started to go towards the jungle.

Adrien picked up a longsword near the end of the town, and turned back to Sabine, “to get your daughter. Because I feel like I should.”

“but, this forest is enchanted by the life goddess, you couldn’t possibly get her out, much less survive!”

Adrien grinned, “I think I’m the only one who could save her, so I promise you I’ll come out, with your daughter, safe and sound.”

With that Adrien turned back to the jungle, and started to swing the sword to clear a path, and made his way thru, with the plants growing back once he got a few feet in.

“Lila, when I get back, you and I are going to have a talk about this ‘prisoner’ of yours. Because other half or not, I will not be spending an eternity with a vengeful goddess.”


	5. Lucky Charm

Adrien couldn’t tell how much process he was making. Between the jungle repairing any damage done to it once he was a couple of feet away from it, and the entire jungle having no parts that were different from the other.

That’s not to say it wasn’t gorgeous, it’s honestly hard to think that these plants are supposed to be a prison for one girl. There are flowers everywhere, some that he recognized, and others that he didn’t. And just like the snapdragons he saw before, they were all in full bloom.

“grrrr…”

That got Adrien to tense.

That definitely didn’t sound like any animal, let alone a human girl.

Adrien started to cut his way thru quicker, in the hopes that he could avoid whatever it was that growled. After a few moments of that, he came to a clearing, the first one he saw in what feels like hours. Adrien made his way to the center of the clearing, hoping that maybe he’ll find Marinette here so that they can leave before whatever it was that growled back there finds them.

“Grrrar!”

Adrien was at the center when he heard the roar come from behind him. He turned, dropping into a defensive stance, to see that he was right. Whatever this thing is, it isn’t a typical animal. It’s a monster, and a big one at that.

This creature’s back was bright red with black spots, like a ladybug, while it’s underbelly is pure black. The ladybug traits didn’t end there, it also had what appeared to be an exoskeleton, and beetle wings. Besides that, it reminded Adrien of a panther, with it’s four paws that had razor blade for claws at the end of them, and a tail, that besides the scythe end to it, looked like an armored cats tail.

But it’s head is what caught Adrien’s attention the most. This, again, reminded Adrien of a cat with it’s shape, with horns inplace of ears. It’s eyes looked like they took after it’s insect roots, that if it weren’t for the glowing points on them, Adrien wouldn’t be sure where it’s looking with those blue domes.

Looking at it’s face, Adrien frowned. “It doesn’t look like you have a mouth, so how did you roar?”

As if to answer Adrien’s question, the front of the beast’s face opened, revealing three rows of teeth, each row sharper than the ones before, that went all the way around it’s mouth.

The beast then roared, both revealing that the teeth spun around it’s mouth in alternating directions, and that it’s roars have enough force to knock a surprised Adrien back a few steps before he got his footing in. Adrien then dropped back into a fighting stance.

Adrien and this beast stared down each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

Adrien was nervous, because as Trixx mentioned, he couldn’t use his powers if he wanted to keep the glamour. Which he did, as he’s sure that Marinette wouldn’t go anywhere with the god of death, no matter what he said.

Besides, he remembers Asuna talking about how she’s fought monsters that gave her a tough fight. And she’s a war goddess! He’s good with a sword, but not war god good!

Before either he or the beast could move, a voice spoke up.

“Charm? What’s wrong?”

Then, from the tree to the side of them, a girl came out. And just by looking at her, he could tell that this is Sabine’s daughter.

When the beast saw Marinette, it ran towards her.

“Marinette! Run!” Adrien tried to get to Marinette before the beast, but it got there first.

But rather than attacking her, it placed itself between her and Adrien, and went right back to growling at him.

Before either could make a move, Marinette came up from behind the beast, lifting her arm to rest a hand on top of its head, as if to calm it. Marinette looked into Adrien’s eyes, and squinted at him. “How do you know my name?”

Adrien, still reeling from the fact that this girl, a very pretty girl, he realizes now that he’s getting a good look at her, somehow was controlling this beast, attempts to answer her.

“uh, your mother said you were sent here unfairly. So I, uh, decided to help?”

At his answer, Marinette stopped glaring at him, and looked down, with a saddened look on her face. “That’s very kind of you, but that won’t be necessary. If I leave, then the town’s people will simply punish me in another way. So I think it’s best you go back.”

That got Adrien out of his daze. “What? Leave without you? I couldn’t, I promised your mother I would save you, so I will. Besides, what can those town’s people really do to you when have this,” Adrien gestured towards the beast, trying to come up with what to call it, “thing?”

The beast apparently doesn’t appreciate being called a thing, as it growled at Adrien in response.

“Charm.”

“What?”

Marinette started to scratch under the beast’s chin. “I’ve named him Lucky Charm, Charm for short.” After a moment of Marinette’s chin scratches, Charm started to close his eyes and purr.

“Well, my point still stands.”

“Yes, because no one will simply have a god smite him.” Marinette rolled her eyes, still giving Charm chin scratches. “I can’t risk him getting hurt.”

“I don’t know, I think even a god would have a hard time fighting him.”

Marinette laughed at that and, call him crazy, but Adrien suddenly decided that her laughter is his new favorite sound. “Yeah, sure.” Marinette said once she stopped laughing.

Marinette then looked to the horizon and frowned.

“Well, looks like you’re not going home yet.”

“What?”

Marinette turned back to Adrien. “The sun’s setting, you won’t make it back in time. Besides, you’re probably tired after coming all this way.”

Adrien almost said that he was fine, but then he realized that a human should be tired by now.

Besides, if the alternative was staying with Marinette, then the choice was obvious.

Because he wanted to get her back home. There was absolutely no other reason he would want to stay with her. Nope. Not a one.

“Alright, lead the way then.”

Marinette nodded her head then she had Charm scout ahead, to make sure that they didn’t run into any trouble.

It took a little bit of convincing, but Charm finally went scouting. But not without one last glare at Adrien, like he was telling him “if you even think of hurting her, the fact that you’re a god won’t save you.”

They started to follow him in silence. Until…

“I guess I should tell you that there’s someone else we’re staying with.” Marinette was wringing her hands as she said this.

Adrien looked to Marinette, “really? Who would be out here?”

“she won’t tell me her name, but she has told me one thing, and that she’s the true goddess of life.”


	6. Confronting the goddess within the forest

The entire way to where ever Marinette's staying Adrien wasn't able to get her to elaborate on anything else regarding the creation goddess.

"you can ask her yourself", she would keep saying.

Now all Adrien could think about is how he's going to meet his real other half. Or how his gut feeling on Lila was right.

He was so lost in these thoughts, he didn't noticed that they had arrived at their destination until Marinette said something.

"well, here's home sweet home."

Adrien snaps his head up to see Marinette gesturing towards the place that she has been staying for the past few days.

It looked like it used to be normal home, one that would fit a small family. But it looked like half the building was buried, with the ground covering the roof with flowers and grass, that Adrien couldn't tell if they were there because it's been like that for a while, or because the life goddess made it grow there.

That's not even touching on how one room's roof was completely gone, with a large tree growing out of it.

The tree itself was interesting as well. Adrien wanted to say it was an apple tree. But between it being way larger than any apple tree he's heard or read of, and some of the fruits coming in others colors, Adrien couldn't tell.

So in other words, this place looked exactly like how you would think the home of an apparent hermit of a life god would look like.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand to pull him towards the house.

"Come on, we should get inside. Besides, you wanted to know more about the goddess here, right?"

Adrien nodded his head, already formulating what he was going to say to the goddess.

Which ranged from "please come with me to out Lila", and "how dare you not help Marinette by clearing up that she didn't piss off the life goddess". So far, Adrien's leaning towards saying both.

As Marinette and Adrien made their way to the door, Charm jumped on to the roof, and entered the room with the fruit tree.

"Na! We're back, and we have a guest!" Marinette announced when she open the front door.

"Na?"

"She won't tell me her name, but she said I'm allowed to call her that."

Adrien simply nodded his head like he understood (he didn't) and looked around.

First thing he noticed was that the inside was significantly cleaner than the outside. It actually looked like a normal home.

In fact, the only part of the house that was in "poor conditions" was the side room with the tree. And even that didn't look bad, with a archway, rather than a door to that room. Which would allow Charm to join them in the living room, Adrien noted.

"My my, you weren't kidding when you said you found someone, Mari." Said an old voice.

Adrien turned to the voice, and saw an old lady dressed in rags, with some of said rags covering her head in a hood. She also had a cane that she was putting all her weight on.

"You, you're the life goddess?"

The lady proceeded to whack Adrien's shin with her cane.

Adrien grabbed his shin. "Ow!"

"Na!"

"A rude guest, at that."

Adrien put one of his hands in front of him. "Sorry! I just, didn't expect you to look like this. I mean, aren't you supposed to be like, twenty?"

"Yes, the life goddess is supposed to be around that age, and your point?"

"You look older than that."

Na whack Adrien's shin again. The same one too.

"Ow!"

"You look like you should be a respectable young man." Na turned to Marinette. "You would think he would know better than to comment on a woman's age."

Marinette placed herself between the two before Adrien could make another comment. "Okay, that's enough!" Marinette looked to Na. "Look Na," Marinette then looked back to Adrien, "sorry, I never got your name."

"Adrien."

At Adrien's name, Na jumped a little.

"Right, Adrien. Look Na, he's staying with us tonight, then he'll be going back home."

"Not without you, I'm not!"

Marinette sighed. "Look, we've been over this. I'm here until the town's people think it wouldn't anger the creation goddess. I can't leave."

Adrien then turned Na. "You could if this hag here would just claim her title."

Na glared at Adrien. "What did you call me, you little brat?"

Adrien returned the glare in full. "You heard me! If you just leave the jungle and claim your title, you could fix a lot of problems, Marinette's included."

Marinette seemed nervous. "N-now Adrien, let's not insult the god here."

"I would listen to the girl, you brat."

"Na!"

"If we're trying to not insult gods here, then Na is just as guilty."

Marinette took a step back, running into Charm, who at some point entered the room.

Na squinted at Adrien. "And what does that mean?"

"It means this!"

Adrien flared some of his godly powers, and broke the glamour, reverting to his godly form.

He then brought one of his pitch black hands, a trait he usually kept hidden even with the other gods, and clenched it.

"Adrien, god death, destruction, and the harsh sun. Figured when you said your name." Na said without a hint of fear or surprise.

Adrien took a step towards Na looked down at her. "If you know me, then you know I'm the one god that can cancel out your powers."

Na looked up at him with her golden eyes. "The same can be said about the life goddess against you."

"But have you been trained to fight by a war god? Because I have."

At that, Na grinned. "Then how about this, you and I duel tomorrow. You win, I tell you my name, and help you with your problems relating to your other half."

Marinette seemed to have finally gathered her senses. "N-now, let's not do any-"

"And if you win, I'll leave you alone."

"Sounds like a fair prize."

"Na!"

Adrien held out his hand. "So it's a deal?"

Na clasped his hand. She then squeezed with much more force than what one would expect from this old lady. "Deal."

Adrien nodded. "Good, I'll be outside then. Waiting."

Adrien turned around and walked out the door, then slammed it behind him, causing Marinette to flinch.


	7. Talk in the moonlight

Adrien was sitting on the part of the roof that’s buried. With his knees against his chest, he stared up at the moon, waiting for the sun to rise so that he can duel Na.

“You’re really going to fight her?”

Adrien whipped his head to the side, to see Marinette sitting next to him, also staring at the moon. Her posture was more relaxed, with her legs spread out in front of her, and her hand behind her, supporting her weight.

Adrien gave Marinette a confused look. “Yeah? Wait, why are you even near me? Aren’t you scared?”

Marinette look to Adrien, meeting his eyes. This revealed to Adrien how those blue eyes seemed to reflect the stars and moon. “Of course not, why would I be?”

Adrien looked to the ground in front of him. “I don’t know, maybe because you’re sitting next to the god of death and destruction?”

“Do you want to hurt me?”

Adrien ended up turning his whole body towards Marinette. “No! Of course not!”

Marinette shrugged her shoulders. “Then I don’t see why I should be afraid of you. Everything I know of you from what I’ve seen paints a pretty nice picture.”

After a moment, Adrien chuckled, getting Marinette’s attention.

“You know, you’re the third person that I’ve ever met that wasn’t at least hesitant of me.”

“Third? Who were the other two?”

“The gods that raised me. Surely the mortals heard that story, right?”

Marinette shook her head. “My town only taught the basics of the gods. Which ones are easy to tick off, and everyone’s domain. That’s it.”

Adrien looked back to the moon with a hum. He now had the same relaxed pose Marinette has.

“Short version of the story is that my mother passed away, and my father proved himself to be less than great. As such, the Titans needed to find someone to raise me. Only two gods offered to be the ones to do so. Lucifer, the god of knowledge and teachings, and Asuna, the goddess of war and righteous anger. After that, they became my parents.”

Adrien looked back to Marinette, to see if she was paying attention. He saw her looking right into his eyes, in an almost intimate manner. She was now hugging her knees to her chest. It all reminded Adrien of how he probably looked when ever Asuna would tell him of her adventures, or when Lucifer was teaching him of the world outside of Olympus.

Fighting back the ichor rushing to his face after making eye contact, he looked back to the moon, and began to continue his story. “They never seemed too concern with the fact that I had the powers to destroy, even though when I was younger my powers would just act up. So even though they had every reason to be wary of me, they weren’t. They would treat me like they would any other child in their care. Heck, the other gods are still wary of me, even though I have perfect control over my powers now. Like, they talk to me now, but I can tell that most of them are still on their toes, ready to run. Like I’ll randomly blow up.” Adrien spread his hands out in an manner to imply an explosion.

He looked back to Marinette, risking blushing again if he looked into her eyes again. He saw that Marinette was frowning.

“That doesn’t seem very fair. It’s not your fault that you’re in charge of those aspects of the world.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like,” Marinette waved a hand in front of herself as she looked to the woods, “someone had to be the god of death and destruction. It’s not like you’re reckless with your powers. Your job is just as important, if not more, than any of theirs.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette. “You see godly power as a job?”

Marinette looked to Adrien with a slight frown. “Of course. It’s the gods job to maintain balance in the world. That’s why they have their powers, isn’t it?”

Adrien chuckled. “Well, yeah. But it’s pretty rare to meet a mortal who sees it like that.”

They two then sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, before Adrien ended up breaking it.

“Mind if I ask you a question?”

Marinette looked to Adrien as he continued to look at the night sky.

“If I can ask a question afterwards.”

“Okay then, how did you figure out that Na’s the life goddess, if she won’t even tell you her name?”

“Easy, she mentioned how the jungle is as dense as it is because the life goddess is here. Then she crafted Lucky Charm using her god powers.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders. “It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

Adrien hummed in understanding.

“Guess that explains Lucky Charm’s temper if he’s Na’s creation.”

Marinette laughed at that.

“Alright, time for my question.” Marinette asked once she stopped laughing.

Adrien turned to Marinette to see her frowning at him.

“Why are you so set on getting me out of here?”

Adrien snorted. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re imprisoned here because a liar claimed a title that someone who knows that you’re being hurt by said lies, can reverse. No skin off of their teeth.”

“It’s not that bad…”

“Yes, it is. Look, it’s one thing to let a liar run their course, to let their lies catch up to them. It’s another thing entirely to knowingly let someone get away with wrongfully dirtying the image of an innocent.”

Adrien turned to Marinette and grabbed one of her hands, getting a meep out of her. Adrien clasped her hand in both of his.

“Marinette, you don’t deserve this. I’ve only known you for a few hours, but I can tell you deserve every bit of kindness a person can receive. Na letting you live here,” Adrien took of his hands to show he’s talking about the house, before he brought the hand back. “Isn’t how Na can help you. Telling everyone your innocent, and using her status as life goddess to do so, that would be helping you.”

Adrien was looking right into Marinette’s eyes as he said his speech. He was so focused on it, that he never noticed her blushing hard enough that it was hard to tell where her freckles were.

Adrien then looked down and noticed that he was still holding her hand in his. Looking at them, he couldn’t help but notice how different their hands were.

His were pitch black, while her were pale enough to catch the moon light shining on them. Adrien also couldn’t help noticed how soft her hand felt against his rough skin.

Adrien quickly let go and looked forward, and coughed into his fist in an attempt to hide how golden his face was from blushing.

Marinette continued to look at Adrien. Then she smiled at scooted closer to Adrien and laid her head on Adrien’s shoulder, causing him to stiffen.

“Thank you, for looking out for me, when no one else can, or will.”

Adrien then looked at Marinette as she looked forward, then gave a small smile. “Of course. Anything for you.”

The two then continued to sit there in silence, thinking how nice this all felt, before they finally fell asleep.

<———-----–line break——————->

Inside, Na can be seen writing the ending to a letter. She then rolls it up, and ties a ribbon around it.

She then looks at the letter when her golden eyes glow.

The paper and ribbon burst into flames, then burn away to ash in an instant. The ashes, still aglow with the flames that made them, then flow out the window.

“Hopefully the kids figures out the truth soon. But if not, well then Bookworm should be able to cover for them for the time being.”

Na then turned to Charm, who has been sleeping in the living room. She walked up to Charm and pat his head.

“How confident are you in them figuring things out anytime soon?”

Charm opened one eye to look at Na, and gave a quick purr.

“Really think so? Even with the kid being think headed?”

“Grawr.”

“Yeah, I guess he did at least know from the start about Lila. So I guess he’s not hopeless.”

Charm the watched Na walk away to one of the back rooms. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get ready to beat some respect into that kid.”


	8. Gods in the library

Lucifer was going thru some books when Taurus, one of the Minotaurs that helps him with directing guests to what they’re looking for, came up to him.

“Sir? A few gods are at the entrance.”

“And you or one of the other Minotaurs can’t help them because..?” Lucifer didn’t even look up from the book he was currently reading.

“They said something about introducing you to a new goddess.”

“Ah yes, I suppose that would require me wouldn’t it?” Lucifer finally looked up to Taurus with a small grin. “Here, I think this book was misplaced. So far I think it belongs under "history of heroes” and not “monster hunter guides”. Would you finish checking it while I check with our guest?“

Taurus took the book handed to him, and bowed to Lucifer. "Of course sir.”

Lucifer nodded his head, before going up the stairs leading to the ground floor. Once he got to the ground floor, he could hear the gods before he saw them.

Once he did see them, he could instantly tell which one was Lila. Heck, with how all the others were surrounding her, he probably would have known without knowing who the others were.

Nino, who was standing right next to Lila, saw Lucifer as he approached. “Hey Teach! Come meet the new goddess.”

“That is why I’m personally coming to see you.” Lucifer then turns to Lila, and gives a light nod in her direction. “So you’re my kid’s other half, are you?”

Lila face scrunched up, just for a second, before she gave Lucifer a sweet smile. “Your child? I thought Gabriel wasn’t allowed on Olympus.”

The other gods present flinched, and Nino got ready to put himself between Lila and Lucifer, as Lucifer’s face grew into scowl. “That pathetic excuse of a god doesn’t have a son. I, Lucifer god of knowledge and teaching, am the one that raised Adrien. Therefore, he is my child.”

Lila, noticing her mistake, waved her hands in front of herself. “Of course! My bad, with all the traveling I did as a mortal, I never did learn to much about the gods and their relationships.”

Lila hung her head. “I’m sorry for insulting you.”

Lucifer removed his glasses before rubbing at his eyes. “It’s fine, you just made an honest mistake.”

Lucifer put his glasses back on, and opened his eyes to see the other gods had relaxed.

“Well, I hope that you bare no ill will to me, as when Adrien and I get married, you and I will see each other often.” Lila looked to Lucifer, and he could swear he saw a gleam in her eyes when she mentioned marriage.

“If you two get married.”

Lila faltered at that.

“I-if? We are two halves of a whole. Surely we’re destined to get married.”

The other gods begun to voice similar opinions before Lucifer cut them off.

“No, you two are destined to be close. Whether or not that means marriage is up to the two of you.”

Lila’s eye twitched. “Well, then do you know where Adrien is? I haven’t seen him for a few days.”

Lucifer frowned. “Really?” Lucifer then realized that if Adrien is still gone, then he may still have reasons to suspect Lila of lying, “well, I’m sure where ever he is, I’m sure it’s important business he had to attend to. Trust me, he has been looking forward to meeting the life goddess for some time now.”

No one but Lila seemed to notice the emphasis on “life goddess” besides Lila.

“Hey guys? Do you mind if you give me and Lucifer some space to talk? Just for a second.”

The other agreed quickly, with Nino being the most reluctant as he’s the one tasked with watching over Lila, and went to wait out front.

Lila then turns to Lucifer with a scowl. “What’s your problem with me?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Who said I have a problem with you? Do you have a reason as to why I wouldn’t like you?”

“Don’t play coy with me, I can tell you have a problem with me! You’ll probably try to turn Adrien against me!”

Lucifer crossed his arms. “Who’s to say that Adrien isn’t the one to give me a reason to not like you?”

Lila blew a raspberry. “Of course he likes me, I’m his other half!”

“So you say…”

“Are you trying to say I’m a liar? All the clues point to me being the life goddess!”

“Or it could be a series of coincidences that lead people to believing that.”

“Listen here-”

In that moment a drake rushed up to them, startling Lila into scream.

Nino then came running in. “Lila! Are you alright?”

Lila quickly plastered on a scared look for Nino. “One of Lucifer’s beast tried to attack me!”

Lucifer was now kneeling in from of the drake. “No, that’s not why he ran at us.”

“Why else would he-”

Before Lila could finish the question, the drake ended up burping out fire, causing sparks fly everywhere.

Nino and Lila stepped back to avoid the sparks, while Lucifer simply gave the drake a treat before standing up.

“Uh, Teach?”

“Yes?”

“Why did one of your drakes burp on you?”

“For this.” Lucifer then held a hand out, and blue energy flowed out of it.

The energy took the form of tendrils that reach out to catch all the embers that were still in the air. When caught, the sparks were then brought into Lucifer’s hand.

When all the pieces were in his hand, it then glowed a golden color. When the light dimmed, it revealed a paper wrapped with a bow.

“Just a messenger.”

“Who’s that from?” Nino asked once he got over the light show.

“Sorry, but that’s private. I would suggest you two head out. Because after I respond to this, I should be getting back to work.”

Lila almost protested, but Nino ended talking first.

“Of course! You’re pretty busy. We’ll get out of your hair. Come on Lila, Rose wanted to show you the gardens.”

Lila smiled for Nino, but Lucifer could tell it was forced. “Right, we were going to go to the garden, huh? Well, goodbye Lucifer, I hope you and I get along well in the future.”

Lucifer smiled with a cold look in his eyes. “So long as you don’t wrong me or my family, we should be fine.”

With that said, Lila and Nino left the library.

Once they were gone Lucifer then looked to the letter. “Now, let’s see what was so important that she wanted to tell me without risking others seeing.”


	9. Discovery of the Tree

“Grawr!”

At the roar, Adrien woke up suddenly, flailing his arms. Luckily, he was already on the ground, so nothing to fall off.

Unluckily, that meant his flailing had him hurt himself by smacking his elbow to some harder ground. That’s not even touching on how he threw Marinette away from himself in all that commotion, waking her up with a squawk.

Adrien looked up to see Charm looking down at them from one of the branches of the fruit tree.

Marinette looked up at Charm and glared. “Do you really have to wake people up like that?”

“huh hun.”

Adrien looked to Marinette. “He does this every morning?”

Marinette turned to Adrien to answer.

“Usually just her, but it’s hard to wake just one of you when you’re all cuddly like you were.”

Adrien looked down to see that Na was at the bottom of the hill.

As he looked at her, he noticed that instead of her cane from yesterday, she was leaning on what appeared to be a katana in a scabbard. The scabbard and sword are wrapped in bandages that seemed like it would prevent the sword from being drawn out. These bandages also extended to being wrapped around Na’s right hand.

Adrien looked Na in the eye with a squint. “You’re ready I see.”

Na looked back at Adrien with a grin. “Of course. Good fortune come to the prepared.”

Marinette, seeming nervous got up and walked to the tree. “Can it wait for after breakfast at least?”

Na tisked. “You’re hoping that you can talk us out of the fight during breakfast.”

Marinette was gathering some fruit from the tree, using Charm as a lift to reach them. “Maybe, I really don’t see why you two have to fight.”

“I need her to know how she’s hurting people by letting her title be taken.” Adrien said as he got up to get his longsword.

“For me, it’s a matter of knocking some sense into him.”

“You think I’m the one that needs to get a clue!?!”

“Stop!” Marinette jumped off Charm’s back and walked to Adrien. “Eat first, please.”

Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes, and couldn’t muster the effort to stay mad at Na. “Okay, I’ll have breakfast first, if that gives you some comfort.”

“Wha-pish.”

Adrien turned to Na. “What was that!?!”

“Stop, both of you! Eat!” Marinette then shoved a passion fruit into Adrien’s hands.

Marinette then walked done to Na, before giving her an apple. “Please?”

Na took the apple from Marinette. “Alright pigtails, after breakfast.”

Marinette sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

Marinette then walked back up and sat next to Adrien, and started to peel her grapefruit.

Adrien looked at her grapefruit, then to his passion fruit. He started to talk as he prepped his meal. “You know, it’s weird that you got these different fruits from the same tree.”

Marinette looked at the tree. “Yeah, Na said it’s the Tree of Life. It has every fruit, berry, and flower growing on it. Apparently, it grows where ever the first person that finds the life goddess is.”

Adrien looked at the tree. “So, someone found Na here, eh?”

“Yeah, me.”

Adrien looked to Marinette. “You?”

“Yeah, Na and I made eye contact, then the tree grew out of the house. She and I were pretty surprised, until Na explained how the prophecy mentioned the tree growing.”

“Wait, she knows about the prophecy?”

“Yeah, said she learned it awhile ago.”

Adrien sat in silence as Marinette went back to eating. How is that possible? The only ones that knew what was in the prophecy were the Fates and the Titans.

“This is my library, so everything here, is mine to see.”

The thought hit him like a dragon. Lucifer had the power to show the contents of the Vault of Fates, so was it possible that Lucifer showed Na?

No, Lucifer would have told Adrien outright if he found the life goddess. And he seemed to be unsure if Lila was the life goddess.

Which begs the question, how did Na know?

Adrien was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice that he and everyone else we’re done with breakfast.

“Well brat, you ready?”

Adrien snapped out if it, and looked to Na and saw that she was standing in the open space in front of the house.

Adrien got up with his sword. “Of course.”

Adrien ignored Marinette’s worried look as he made his way down to Na with two thoughts in his mind.

First, he’s really looking forward to beating Na. The second, he’s going to have her tell him just how she knows of the prophecy.


	10. Godly clash

Adrien was standing at attention when he noticed Na was relaxed. She was even still using the sword as a cane. Could she even stand without it? If she couldn’t, then Adrien almost felt bad for fighting her.

Almost.

He still stands by what he said to Marinette. That she deserves better than what she’s being given, and that he was going to be the one to set the record straight.

“Charm, would you be the one to referee the match?”

Marinette looked to Na with a frown. “I am more than capable of doing that, you know.”

Na then turned to Marinette. “No, because you don’t even want us to fight, so I doubt you would let us actually finish.”

Marinette pouted as she sat down in a log, silently admitting that Na’s right.

Charm then stood at attention, off to the side of the fighters.

Adrien turned to Na. “So, how’s he going to start and stop the match?”

Na raised an eyebrow at Adrien. “By roaring, obviously. Jeez, you would think that being raised by the god of knowledge would make you smarter.”

Adrien gritted his teeth. “You just keep giving me more personal reasons to beat you into the ground.”

“So fighting me in the first place wasn’t personal before, Lover Boy?”

At the nickname, Adrien suddenly had a memory flash thru his mind.

“Woah there Lover Boy. Other half doesn’t always equal wife, you know?” Said a familiar voice in Adrien’s head. Person was looking down at him, like he was a child in his head.

But before he could give the memory more thought, Charm roared, signaling for the fight to begin.

Adrien shook his head, then charged at Na, thrusting his sword forward, aiming right for her chest. A kill shot.

Or, as close as one can get to a killing shot when fighting an unkillable being.

But before the sword reached her, Na smoothly sidestepped the sword. Then as Adrien continued forward, Na trusted her sword, still in the scabbard, into Adrien’s back, adding to his momentum.

Adrien manged to save himself from falling by rolling with the sudden boost. He then landed on one knee after the roll, and he then looked back at Na with wide eyes, seeing that she didn’t even turn with him and was still looking the same way she was when they started the match.

“Cocky move there Blondie.”

Adrien was, again, reminded of the same person as before.

“Nice try Blondie, but still showing off your amateur status there.” The person said as she flipped a young Adrien.

But, instead of entertaining what that connection could mean, Adrien got up and circled around Na till he was in front of Na.

“Didn’t even try to strike from behind?” Na tisked. “Nobility has no place in any real fight.”

Adrien transfered his sword into his left hand. “Who said anything about nobility? You were clearly baiting me with keeping your back to me.”

Na grinned at that. “Ah, so you take less from smarty pants, and took more from the war goddess, eh?”

Adrien gave Na a small glare. “You don’t seem to realize how in trouble you are in this fight.”

Na shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

In that moment, Adrien went in for another strike, aiming for her heart.

Na then sidestepped like before to her right, but this time, rather than continuing forward, Adrien then swung his sword with Na. Adrien’s sword nearly struck her-

Clash!

In an instant, Na had her sword blocking Adrien’s, with her right hand gripping the sword by the handle while her left hand pressed against the back of the scabbard.

Na looked into Adrien’s eyes and grinned. “Ooh, nice plan there. Real shame I’m an experienced fighter, or you might have actually got me there.”

Adrien tried to get his sword to keep going forward, he even grabbed the handle with both hands. But Na wasn’t giving an inch.

Na then pushed her sword to force Adrien away. As he stumbled for a second, Na then rushed forward and swung her sword into Adrien’s side.

Luckily, the sword was still in the scabbard. So it only knocked the wind out of him, not cutting him open.

Unluckily, Na somehow put enough force into the strike to send Adrien flying into a tree, which ended up getting cracks and fractures around where Adrien hit it.

“Adrien!”

Marinette tried to run to him, but Lucky Charm ended putting himself in front of her, stopping her.

“Charm! Move out of the way, now!”

But Charm didn’t even give Marinette a glance, entirely focused on the fight.

Adrien got up, using his arm that was holding the sword to lean against the tree as his other hand clutched his side.

Adrien groaned. “How did you hit so hard?”

“I’m a god, what did you expect?”

“That still doesn’t explain it! There’s only one god that I know with that much brute strength, and she’s…”

Adrien trailed off, thinking back to all the thoughts that Na somehow brought out of him.

He then looked into Na’s eyes. Her golden eyes.

Adrien’s eyes widen. “No way…”

Na looked at Adrien. “What? Realizing you can’t beat me?”

Adrien then put his back to the tree, and slid down till he was sitting. “You could say that.”

Before Na could ask what he meant, Charm roared, signaling the fight was over.

Marinette then rushed to Adrien. “Are you okay? You look hurt, I can help you! Wait, would normal medicine work on a god?”

Marinette then whipped her head towards Na and glared. “Why did you do that!?! You could’ve seriously injured him!”

“I’m pretty sure she’s done worse to me.”

Marinette and Na whipped their heads to Adrien, Marinette’s face showing confusion, while Na’s showed shock.

“What do you mean by that? You two just met!” Marinette then gasped. “Oh my gods, you have a concussion!” Then turned to Na. “You gave a god a concussion!”

Adrien groaned. “No, she just knocked some sense into me, like usual.”

Before Marinette could ask what he meant by that, Na laughed.

“So, you figured it out, huh?”

Adrien grinned at Na. “Last I checked, you’re the only one who could hit anything that hard, especially a god.”

Marinette looked back and forth between the two with a frown. “Wait, what’s going on?”

Adrien looked at Marinette. “Hate to be the one to tell you this, but Na’s not the goddess of life.”

“What? Of course she is! She’s a goddess in the woods where the goddess of life is!”

“Yeah, but it’s kinda hard to be a life goddess when you’re the goddess of war.”

“Wha-?”

Before Marinette could finish the thought, Na’s suddenly glowed brightly.

Everyone present covered their eyes till the glow was gone.

When everyone looked up, in Na’s place stood a woman.

The woman was tall, towering over everyone, especially with them on the ground. She had long black hair that ended in yellow tips that glowed like embers. She was wearing full battle armor.

She looked down at Adrien with her gold eyes and a grin. “Glad to see your observational skills are still better than most kid.”

“Wha- How, who?” Marinette looked to Adrien, hoping he would understand her questions.

Adrien grinned at Marinette, then gestured towards the woman. “Marinette, I would like to reintroduce you to Na. Or as she’s better known as, Asuna, goddess of war and righteous anger. The goddess that helped to raise me.”


	11. Questions are answered

“You’re a war god!?!”

Asuna and Adrien looked to Marinette when she screamed.

“Yes, come on Short Stack, keep up.”

“But-!”

“As entertaining as this is, can we do this after we deal with my injuries? Regularly getting my butt kick by you doesn’t really make it easier to deal with the pain.”

Marinette turned back to Adrien, seemingly realizing his condition again. “Oh my, right! Here, Charm! Get over here!”

Adrien’s face showed horror. “N-now, it’s not so bad that you need to end my suffering or anything!”

Marinette looked at Adrien like he was insane. “What? I just need him to carry you to the house.”

Adrien sighed in relief. “Oh, good.”

Charm started to make his way over to them, but Asuna ended up walking up to Adrien and picking him up bridal style.

“It’s okay Charm, I got him.”

Marinette got up and held out her hands to be ready to catch Adrien. “Are you sure? I feel like Charm would be better at keeping him stable.”

Asuna turned around to Marinette with a raised eyebrow. “Look, this isn’t the first time I beaten Kit here,” Asuna turned back towards the house and started walking. “I know how to carry him without aggravating his injuries.”

Adrien attempted to look over Asuna’s shoulder at Marinette. “She’s right, I’m probably better in her arms than Charms back.”

Charm, who was now standing next to Marinette, growled at Adrien.

“That’s not to say you would’ve been bad at it!”

Marinette gets up and goes after Asuna with Lucky Charm following her. They catch up when Asuna is at the door. Marinette opens it for her while Charm jumps on to the roof to get in.

Asuna carries Adrien to the bed in the back room and gently places him down in said bed.

“Hey Shorty?”

“Yes ma'am?”

Asuna looked at Marinette like she grew a second head. “First, don’t call me ma'am.”

“Right, sorry. Still getting used to you being the goddess of war.”

“Okay, now can you get the bandages in the cabinet?”

“Right!” Marinette then rushed out of the room to get them.

Asuna turned to Adrien. “And I need you to sleep.”

“What? But this isn’t that bad…”

Asuna held up a hand to stop Adrien. “I know, but it would help your girlfriend cool down if you rest.”

Adrien blushed bright red. “She’s not my girlfriend!”

Asuna grinned down at Adrien. “Really? With how you two were cuddling with each other this morning, I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Adrien groaned and brought his hands up to cover his face. “Moooooom…”

Asuna laughed and Marinette came back into the room, looking pretty confused.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” As he said this, Adrien tried to get up, but ended up wincing and clutching his side.

Asuna placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. “Okay, you just lay down, and I’ll place the bandages so that you can go to sleep.”

Marinette went to give Asuna the bandages, but stopped moving when Asuna started to remove Adrien’s top. “U-um, here!” She then placed the bandages on the nightstand next to the bed. “I’ll be off side. OUTSIDE! I’ll be outside!” Marinette then rushed out of the room.

Adrien looked up at Asuna as she was wrapping him up. “What’s wrong with her?”

Asuna then looked right into Adrien’s eyes and gave him a deadpan stare. “Are you really asking me that?”

“What?”

Asuna then shook her head as she went back to wrapping him up.

“What?!”

“Nothing Kit, nothing.” Asuna the ripped the bandages off the roll and finished up Adrien. “And done! Now, go to sleep.”

“Fine, what are you guys going to do while I’m out?” Adrien asked as he got himself situated back into a comfortable position.

“Short Stack and I just have some talking to do. She probably has a lot of questions for me.”

Asuna pulled up the blanket to cover Adrien. Then once Adrien closed his eyes, Asuna left the room.

She then closed the door and turned to Charm, who was sitting in the living room. “I need you to watch the door and make sure Adrien doesn’t leave till he’s better, understood?”

Charm gave Asuna a grunt.

“Good. Now, it’s time the girl and I have a talk, one-on-one.” Asuna then made her way out the front door to go talk to Marinette.

Once Asuna was outside, she saw that Marinette was sitting on the log that she was before, covering her face with her hands.

Asuna walked up to her, then looked down at her when she was standing next to Marinette. Asuna now noticed that the parts of her face that weren’t covered were bright red.

“Can’t handle a little bit skin, Short Stack?” Asuna said with a grin.

Marinette whipped her head up to look at Asuna. “W-what? No! What would make you say that!?!”

Asuna sat next to Marinette. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it was how quickly you had to run out of the room?”

Marinette clapped her hands as she looked forward. “Okay! Can we please change the subject?”

Asuna’s grin fell a little. “Yeah, sure. There’s some stuff you and I should talk about anyway.”

Marinette looked at Asuna. “Talk about what?”

“Whatever you want. This time, I’ll answer your questions in their entirety.”

Marinette turned to Asuna and waited until she turned to her to ask her first questions.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you’re the goddess of war?”

“Honestly? Wasn’t sure how you would take it. Your village only taught you which gods are easy to piss off.” Asuna raised an eyebrow at Marinette. “How do you think you would’ve reacted to one of the gods, one that’s well known for punishing mortals might I add, coming up to you after you were banished for angering the new goddess?”

Marinette looked down at the ground. “I suppose that makes sense…”

Asuna wrapped one of her arms around Marinette’s shoulders. “Trust me kid, I was definitely going to tell you soon.”

Marinette side eyed her before smiling. “Yeah, I can believe that.” Marinette then turned her face completely towards Asuna. “Okay, next question, how did you make Lucky Charm if you’re not the goddess of life and creation?”

Asuna shrugged her shoulders. “Borrowed a little bit of life magic.”

“What?”

“Well, you see when the goddess of life doesn’t know she’s a goddess, other immortals are able to take a bit of the magic and do simple things with it.”

“Creating a huge monster is a "simple task”? Sorry if I don’t believe you on that.“

"Well considering you’re supposed to be able to create entire worlds, it actually is small. In comparison, anyway.”

“I gue- wait, what do you mean I can!?!”

Asuna turned to Marinette with a confused look, before she raised an eyebrow. “Kid, you and I were the only ones in the jungle when you were trapped here, when the tree showed up,” Asuna pointed to the Tree of Life, “and when I borrowed the magic to make Lucky Charm.”

“But, but that would mean… That I’m, I’m-”

“Yeah kid. You’re the goddess of life, creation, and the soothing moon.”


	12. War and Life

“Nope! No I am not. No way, nuh uh!”

Marinette has been rambling and pacing in front of Asuna for a couple of minutes now, continuously saying how it’s impossible that she’s the goddess of life.

Asuna sighed. “Look kid, everything points to you being her. No questions asked.”

Marinette turned to Asuna and pointed a finger at her. “But if the goddess was disguised as a fly or something when the tree popped up?”

“Gods can’t do that on their own, unless it falls under their domain.”

“But you just looked like an old lady! And Adrien looked different when we met!”

Asuna waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “When you’re a mortal turned god you can change how old you look on demand. As for Adrien…” Asuna brought a hand to her chin and raised her head in thought. “I don’t know how he managed to get such a good glamour. It took him admitting to his name coupled with being able to get through the jungle for me to figure out who he was. And I’m the one that raised him!” Asuna shook her head. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re most definitely the goddess of life.”

“But,” Marinette started to Pace again. “If I’m the goddess, then that would mean that I trapped myself here.”

“Kid.”

“It would also mean it was my magic that made Lucky Charm! And while I love him, I can’t have the ability to create something that destructive!”

“Mari.”

“That’s not even going into what that means about mine and Adrien’s-.”

“Marinette! Stop!”

Marinette looked up at Asuna, about to ask why she’s yelling, and gasped at the mess she was in.

Asuna was being restrained by various Vines and roots. And despite how much force Asuna was putting into escaping, she couldn’t get the plants to budge. The plants were also lifting her off the ground, stopping her from getting a good footing to help her escape.

Marinette covered her mouth in shock. “Oh my gods, am I..?”

“Doing this? Kinda, your emotions are causing your powers to acted up.”

“Oh no! I’m so-!”

“Kid!” Asuna then used her suspended hands to point to her face. “Look at my face, and focus on the words I’m telling you, okay?”

Marinette nodded her head, hoping that, as a goddess, Asuna will know what to do.

“Okay, now, breath in.” Asuna used her hands to gesture inwards.

“Now, breath out.” Asuna continued when Marinette did as told, while gesturing outwards with her hands.

The two repeated this process multiple times. As they did so, the plants restraining Asuna began to loosen, until they gently placed her on the ground, and receded back into the jungle.

Asuna walked up to Marinette and placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “Okay, you alright now?”

“You’re asking me that after my powers attacked you?”

Asuna closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m intimately aware of how hard it is to control god powers when you’re used to normal human abilities.”

“Right…”

“Again, are you alright?”

Marinette brought one of her hands to the other arm and clutched it. “I guess, I just wish I knew more…”

“And you’ll get your answers, once Adrien’s all rested up, and we head to Olympus.”

Marinette snapped her head up to look Asuna in the eyes. “When we go where!?!”

Asuna gave Marinette a confused look. “I only read the bit of the prophecy that talked about finding you. So I can’t answer the other questions.”

“Then who can?”

Asuna sent Marinette a grin. “My husband may have complete access to said prophecy.”

“Your husband… You mean Lucifer?”

Asuna raised an eyebrow at Marinette. “I thought you didn’t know how the gods are related to each other?”

“Adrien told me about you guys, and how you’re his parents.”

“Huh, with how you two were cuddling this morning, I figured you were making out, or something.”

Marinette face started to practically glow with her blush. “Asuna! No!”

Asuna grinned and leaned down into Marinette’s face. “What? It’s not like you would be against it.”

Marinette covered her face as she looked down. “Please stop.”

Asuna stood up straight and made her way to the house. “Fine, I’ll stop. For now.”

Marinette looked up to protest, only to now realize that Asuna was going to the house. “What are you doing?”

“Well we can’t leave until Adrien’s good to travel, so I was going to check on him.” Asuna looked back at Marinette. “Wanna come?” Asuna's face grew a grin. “You might see him shirtless again if he’s good.”

Choosing to ignore the shirtless comment, Marinette asked the following question. “Is he already better?”

“Maybe. Depends on how bad I actually hurt him, and how much his god abilities can heal them off.” Asuna turned back to the house, and used her hand to gesture for Marinette to follow.

Marinette ran to catch up, hoping that Adrien was ready to go, and maybe to answer some questions.

I mean, he’s her other half! He has to know something about her, right?


End file.
